1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel hydrous kaolin compositions and their use as pigment and pigment extenders in electrodeposition paints.
2. Description of Related Art
In D. S. Young and A. T. Gronet, "Pigmentation of Electrocoatings," in Electrodeposition of Coatings, published by Am Chemical, chapter 7, page 106, (1980) kaolin is disclosed as an extender pigment in electrocoat systems.
There is still a need, however, for kaolin compositions which can make up a higher concentration of the pigment used in paint than current standard kaolin grades without increasing the viscosity of the pigment paste, increasing agglomeration in the paint bath or reducing the smoothness of the cured film.